deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear Pizza Battle Royale.png|IdemSplix Fazbear Battle Royale.png|Agentrockluxury3 Fnaf battle royale Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Description Freddy Fazbear VS Bonnie VS Chica VS Foxy! Who is the best animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? '' Interlude Wiz: Ah! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A rip off of Chucky Cheese where the dreams of children come true... well... most of the time. '''Boomstick: Freddy Fazbear, the leader robot bear.' Wiz: Bonnie, the scariest animatronic bunny in all of history. Boomstick: Chica, the ugly duc- I mean chicken. Wiz: And Foxy, the animatronic pirate fox... that every one admits that he is almost every fans favourite animatronic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear Wiz: Freddy Fazbear, the main robot character of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Boomstick: He is the one who sings in the animatronic band. And also the one who gives you nightmares. Freddy screams in the player's face. '' Wiz: Freddy is probably the most dangerous of the four animatronics, as he hides in the dark and moves really quickly. Actually he is not only probably the most dangerous animatronic in fnaf history, but even the leader of his own band '''Boomstick: He can teleport to almost every room in the pizzeria, including your office. Even if you close both doors, he can get into your office and scare the shit out of you.' Wiz: No, Freddy can only get into your office if the right door is open. Boomstick: He got a microphone, which is used to MAKE YOUR EARS BLEED! ' Wiz: Actually, Freddy uses a microphone as a weapon and to sing. '''Boomstick: Seriously? Use a microphone as a weapon? That can be the dumbest weapon on Death Battle! ' Wiz: Despite his kid-friendly appearance, Freddy is still the most deadly animatronic on Five Nights at Freddy's history. Freddy knocks the computer away in rage then stares at you. Video source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sapBw2SiZw Bonnie Wiz: The most active animatronic on the first nights is Bonnie. '''Boomstick: Which gets his gender wrong almost everytime. Seriously, he became a furry pornstar! Wiz: I think you haven't seen Foxy. Multiple censored fan art of Five Nights at Freddy's is shown. Boomstick: Okay... So, Bonnie is incredibly active on Night 1 and 2, and he becomes a monster on later nights! Wiz: Bonnie can disable the left door, unabling it to close or use light. Bonnie disables the left door, while the player clicks the "light" button multiple times. '' '''Boomstick: At least it can save power... right?' The player raises the monitor but Bonnie lowers it and kills the player. Boomstick: Goddamn it! Wiz: Like the other animatronics, Bonnie can teleport to almost every room until he gets into your office. Still, Bonnie can be stopped closing the door when he is seen at your door. Bonnie runs after the security guard in anger. Video source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ffDCyyvqUM Chica Wiz: Out of all animatronics, the least active is Chica. Boomstick: Wow... Just look at that duck's face. She wants to eat you! Just look at her face! Chica screams at the player's face, killing him. Wiz: Boomstick, she's actually a chicken. Boomstick: Wait, then we should drag her to KFC! Wiz: Uhm, I don't think animatronic chickens taste good. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz. Similiar to Bonnie, she can disable your right door. She can also teleport, like the two other animatronics. Wiz: Chica shows her second pair of teeth more than the other animatronics. Some people even theorize that it is human teeth. She can be stopped by closing the right door when she gets close. Boomstick: Hah, nope! Chica may be the least active, but just stay away from her. Chica's jumpscare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is shown. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Chica teleports all over the place saying "PIZZA!". Video source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIZhHiJJ2zw Foxy Wiz: Last but definitely not least is Foxy, the pirate Fox who lives in Pirate Cove. Boomstick: Wiz, is it just me or does Foxy do absolutely nothing? Like, I've been playing the game and-''' Foxy runs down the hall. '''Boomstick: Holy shit! Close the door! Close the door! The player closes the door Wiz: Don't underestimate Foxy, Boomstick. Foxy easily is the fastest of the group, being able to sprint down the hall when you least expect it. Boomstick: Yeah... You're right, Wiz. Give Foxy attention or it'll strike. It must really love the spotlight. ' Wiz: Foxy easily has the scariest design. It has a claw for a right hand and can use it well for combat. ''Foxy's jumpscare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is shown. '''Boomstick: AH! Oh my god! Why?! Foxy: DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE! YOU ARE A PIRATE! Video source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ivFNcaDKck DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE! Freddy comes in and kills the security guard, then Bonnie comes in through the left with Chica at the right, than Foxy runs in. Both doors are open, leaving everyone inside together to fight to the death. FIGHT! (Cues Five Nights at Freddy's Song Instremental http://youtu.be/XKDs_NxxPjU) Chica screams in Bonnie's face to no affect. Freddy throws his hat at Foxy, which Foxy caught with its claw. Freddy then hit Foxy in the face with us microphone, sending Foxy back a few steps. Bonnie disabled Chica's left arm, then grabbed Chica's head and started ripping it off. Only the helmet of Chica was ripped off, leaving the head of the exoskeleton still on. Chica's arm came back and she tackled Bonnie by surprise. Bonnie screamed in Chica's face then got back up quickly, falling backwards onto Freddy. Foxy drew its attention to Chica, ripping Chica's "Let's eat!" bib. Chica got mad and tried tackling a Foxy, but Foxy easily dodged. Bonnie starts beating down Freddy, but Freddy hit Bonnie with its microphone and threw Foxy off. Chica shoved Freddy out the left door, than hit the button. Little did Chica know, Freddy had quickly snuck back in without being seen. Freddy got up and shoved Chica. All animatronics were standing in the four corners of the small room. Possible Outcome One Foxy quickly evades Freddy's microphone and hat, than tears Freddy apart. Chica and Bonnie disable both his arms, but Foxy runs at Bonnie and bites its head of, then stomps on Bonnie, killing him. Foxy's hands come back and it tarts to run in circles, avoiding all of Chica's attacks. He then puts his claw out while running and it goes right through Chica's head, Foxy then rips Chica apart. Possible Outcome Two Foxy runs at him but Freddy teleports, than Freddy hides. Foxy looks around for Freddy, than Freddy jumps up, screams, than takes Foxy apart. He than has Bonnie and Chica left, but they're just too easy. Freddy knocks down Chica by throwing his hat, than knocks down Bonnie by throwing his microphone. He then takes them both apart. Possible Outcome Three Chica tries to grab Bonnie, but Bonnie disables Chica's left hand. Bonnie knocks Chica to the ground, crushing it. Foxy runs at Bonnie, but Bonnie hits the left door button and jumps outside. Foxy tries to close the door, but Bonnie disabled it. Freddy unexpectedly tackles and kills Foxy. Freddy tries to hit Bonnie with his microphone, but Bonnie disabled Freddy's left hand than killed him like Chica. Possible Outcome Four Bonnie tries to grab Chica, but Chica disables Bonnie's left hand. Chica knocks Bonnie to the ground, crushing him. Freddy goes at Chica, but Chica hits the right door button and jumps outside. Freddy tries to close the door, but Chica disabled it. Foxy unexpectedly tackles and kills Freddy. Foxy tries to hit Chica with his claw, but Chica disabled Foxy's right hand than killed him like Bonnie. Results Boomstick: Wow! What a close one! ''' Wiz: Foxy had the advantage in weaponry and speed, giving it the advantage. '''Boomstick: Sure, Freddy has stealth, but Foxy could dodge the surprise attack before it happened. Wiz: Bonnie and Chica's disabling abilities were helpful, but once again, Foxy's speed allowed him to dodge all attacks until he regained control. 'Boomstick: Looks like they knew what the Fox would say. ' Wiz: The winner is Foxy. Trivia * The Foxy analysis, battle and results were made by SuperSaiyan2Link. * Combatants came from the FIRST "Five Nights at Freddy's" game. * Foxy was the ultimate winner, though there were other outcomes. * Bonnie and Chica have the same winning outcomes, with the characters switched around. Bonnie and Chica are both very similar, with similar powers. * The Freddy, Bonnie and Chica analysis were made by IdemSplix. * The page itself was created by A Wikia contributor. * This is IdemSplix's first battle. Who Would You Be Rooting For? Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Chica Foxy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:IdemSplix Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015